The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies configured to at least one of electrically or optically connect different communication systems.
Connector assemblies, such as those used in networking and telecommunication systems, may utilize receptacle and header modules (also referred to as connectors or connector modules) to interconnect components of the system, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The connector modules may include alignment features that facilitate aligning the connector modules as the connector modules engage each other during a mating operation. For example, a first electrical connector may have inclined surfaces that direct a second electrical connector into alignment with the first electrical connector.
However, there is a desire in the industry to increase the density of signal lines (e.g., electrical or optical pathways) without an appreciable increase in size of the connector modules. In fact, a decrease in the sizes of the connector modules is desired. But increasing the density of signal lines and/or reducing the size of the connector modules may limit an amount or degree of misalignment that the connector modules can accommodate during a mating operation. As such, it may be more challenging to align and mate the connector modules. The difficulty may be amplified when, for example, a number of connector modules on a daughtercard are simultaneously mated with a number of mating connectors on a motherboard. In this example, if one improperly oriented connector module is unable to engage the corresponding mating connector, the remaining connector modules may be prevented from mating with the corresponding mating connectors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector assembly that facilitates aligning a plurality of connector modules with corresponding mating connectors during a mating operation.